


Center Stage

by kuhleesi



Series: Hiraya One Shots [4]
Category: Karanduun, Karanduun - Hiraya
Genre: F/M, i a reza apologist, i need to get this out of my system, maybe after this i wouldn't be so thirsty for him, there is choking involved, wax said i shouldn't hold back now here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi
Summary: Tala confronts Reza.
Relationships: Tala/Reza
Series: Hiraya One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Center Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I would like to say Tala would like to dedicate the song Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift to Reza.

It was a quiet night, and all Tala could hear was the sound of her footsteps and her pounding heart.

He must have had something to do with it. Nothing that’s been happening is a coincidence, and Tala wasn’t an idiot. She knew that the Hiraya have gotten themselves into deep shit the moment they walked into the T-Zone and got in the middle of a gang war in Paros. They’ve killed Alejandro, and before that they thought they killed Reza. And they burnt down a club _and_ destroyed Reza’s cruise ship.

She may not know what it feels like but she knows what revenge looks like when she sees it. She didn’t know why it was here in her mother’s theater that she thought she would see him. But it’s neutral territory for both of them. Away from the Kampanaryo, and away from Paros.

Oh, who was she kidding. Knowing Reza, he probably had people in every city in the Kapuluan.

But here she was, anyway. Walking in with a sense of purpose. She hesitated by the front door, with her hand on the door. This would be the first time she’d be going in a theater alone after her disaster. But she gathered what was left of her courage, anyway, and pushed the door open. She felt a pang of nostalgia as she entered the dimly lit waiting hall of the Sinaswela. Marble columns, shiny white floors, mirrors with intricate golden frames and vases of flowers. On both ends of the hall were spiraling staircases that led to the balcony level of the theater. And in front of her were the multiple double doors leading into the theater itself.

When she walked in, she could no longer hear her footsteps, as they were cushioned by the plush carpet. There were rows and rows of empty seats. She breathed in deep. The theater always smelled good to her. It had a mild scent of flowers and smoke from the smoke machines. And the faintest scent of air freshener that was very nice to the senses.

And there he was, standing center stage, hands in his pockets and smirking as if he knew she was going to arrive.

Reza.

Dark hair swept to the side, some strands falling into his eyes. Eyes that pierced. Eyes that you could get lost in. He’s in a black turtleneck.

“You can’t wear black in a theater unless you’re part of the production and stage crew.” She pointed out, just to try and get under his skin, but his smirk only widened.

“The stage crew are the people that set everything in motion behind the stage, right? I think it’s perfectly fine for me to be wearing black.”

“Where are they, Reza?” She snapped.

Tala was not usually this impatient, nor did she snap this quickly, ever. But she has had enough of Reza’s games. Every time he looked at her, she felt as if she was being pinned to her spot. Even now, her feet refused to take her even a step closer to the stage. But she was determined to find her friends.

“Tell me where Has and Asterio are now, Reza. Or I swear to God…”

“You’ll do what, little angel?” He said. And the acoustics in the theater made her feel as if he said that while standing right beside her, goading her for a reaction. “How quickly you forget that I’ve seen you during battle. You are the weakest in your group, Tala. If you wanted me dead, you would have brought the rest of your friends with you.”

He stood at the edge of the steps leading down the center stage to the front row of the seats. “Why are you so afraid to come close?”

_Because I’m worried that if you lay a hand on me, I may actually like it._

Tala pushed the thought aside. Reza was the enemy. And he may have just kidnapped two of her friends. Even though he was as gorgeous as sin, he was dangerous. Unpredictable.

Exciting.

“And let you kill me? I’m not an idiot. And I’m not as weak as you think.” Wrong. She definitely had no ability to take him on in a fight. She knows what his true form is. The man had guns for fucking wings. She’d last a total of five seconds in a one on one fight against him.

“You think if I wanted to kill you that I would even let you breathe this long? You overestimate my kindness.”

Tala let out a derisive laugh, “There isn’t a single bone in your body that has kindness in it.”

“I’m letting you live right now despite disrespecting me multiple times unprovoked, angel. Do not push me.” There was just a hint of edge in his voice, but it was enough for Tala to back away.

“Has and Asterio.” She let out, breathily, and swallowed.

“I can’t hear you.” He said.

“Where are my friends, Reza?”

“I can’t keep this conversation going if you’re going to be whispering.”

This was a bad idea.

Tala had completely lost her bravado. And she realized just how dangerous it was to come here alone. She was an idiot to think she’d be able to sway him.

“Come closer, Tala.” He purred. She refused to move.

“Come closer or this conversation is over.” This time it was a growl, a command.

She stepped towards him, obeying but with a hint of defiance in her eyes. She got close enough that she was within arm’s reach of the main stage, but she didn’t dare take a step up the center.

“This isn’t a game, Reza.”

“Oh, I think it is.”

He descended the stairs, and yet he was still so impossibly tall. Even though she was wearing heels, he stood taller than her. He stepped closer to her, and instinctively, she stepped back.

He took another step.

She stepped back again.

This time, the back of her heel knocked painfully into one of steps leading up the stage, and she lost her balance, falling backwards.

Great. Here she was trying to intimidate possibly the most intimidating man she has ever had the displeasure to meet and she was falling on her ass. Add that to the list of embarrassing bullshit she’s done in this theater.

But the hard fall never came. Instead, she felt a strong hold on her wrist, a tug, and a strong arm around her waist, holding her up. She was panting, after having prepared herself for a fall that never came. The jolt she felt was like the kind she experienced when she was trying to fall asleep and suddenly felt like she was in a freefall.

“Careful.” Is the only thing Reza says, before helping her back to her feet. He brushed back strands of her hair away from her face, his fingers surprisingly, agonizingly light, and she stood completely frozen, not sure if she wanted him to stop or if he wanted him to keep going with the strength she knew was bubbling beneath his cool and composed surface.

“What are you doing?” She whispered, eyes wide. His left hand was still circled around her wrist, and his right hand was gently brushing her hair back. The contrast of his possessive hold and such a gentle caress confused her.

Excited her.

Made her want more.

“I want to see your face clearly when you blush.” His voice was low, which of course made heat creep up her neck and cheeks. Her eyes automatically went to his lips, to try and read them. Instead, she saw the corner of his mouth curl upwards into another victorious smirk.

“Your friends aren’t here. For once, I had nothing to do with it.” He said, and the hand brushing her hair away went to the back of her neck and _tugged_ , with just enough force for her to lift her chin up and expose her neck to him.

“Fantastic.” She gasped as she felt his breath against her neck.

“Fantastic.” He repeated.

“Great.”

“Great.” He said again, pulling her closer with the hand he still had wrapped around her wrist.

“I guess I should go, then.”

“Then go.”

Tala didn’t move. In fact, and if asked she would say she did this involuntarily, the moment he told her to go, with his lips brushing like a feather against her jaw, she clutched at the fabric of his shirt where the hem met the button of his pants, and with that small gesture, her fingers brushed against the hot skin beneath the shirt.

Tala felt Reza breathe in sharply as she did that.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re starting to enjoy my company.” He chuckled, his lips traveling from her jaw to her chin to mere inches from her mouth.

“You’re imagining things.” Was Tala’s weak response but she knew he could see through that. Whatever hatred or annoyance or fear she felt towards him had transformed into something else.

Like butterflies in her stomach.

And heat in a place she has never been touched by anyone else before.

The hand around her wrist finally let go to travel upwards, and he used the back of his fingers to draw a path up her arm to her throat, and he squeezed, gently.

“Little angel. You can either go right now to find your precious friends, or you can stay here and tell me you want me to kiss you.” He said. “I’m not usually this generous. And we both know what you really want. But I’ll let you choose how you want this to play out between us. Just this once.”

Tala didn’t speak. She was too afraid of the words that wanted to come out of her mouth, and with every inch he came closer, her self-control unraveled.

Not speaking was her mistake.

Or maybe it wasn’t.

She didn’t realize how much her body craved for his hold around her neck to tighten until it did when all she gave him was silence.

“Answer me, Tala.”

“Kiss me.” She pleaded, and it felt as if she just dove underwater when she said it. Reza’s lips claimed hers, and his gentleness evaporated, replaced with greed and possessive tugs at her hair to bring her closer to him.

He wasn’t being careful. He wasn’t treating her like a delicate doll.

When he tugged at her hair again, she whimpered, and her mouth parted open, giving him the entrance he needed. Even his tongue was demanding. Her fingers slid beneath his turtleneck and traveled upwards, exploring firm skin and searing heat, his abs, his chest. When he tugged at her earlobe with his teeth, her nails dug into his back.

“Reza…” Tala gasped. She still felt like her mind was underwater, and on the surface she knew she had more important things to do, that she was never truly safe with this fallen angel, that Has and Asterio were in danger.

But when Reza’s hands traveled down to the hem of her skirt to clutch at the back of her thighs, it was as if she had lost all of her senses. He tugged her legs up, and she instinctively braced herself on his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her effortlessly, walking backwards until the back of his knees hit one of the seats in the front row. He sat, and settled her on top of him. His hands only left her body once, to pull up the armrests on either side of the cushioned chair they were on to make more room, and the absence of his hands made Tala moan in protest, pressing herself even closer to him.

“Tell me how much you want me, angel.” He said as his hands settled on her waist and slowly, deliciously, slid up her sides, his thumbs teasing under her breasts before his hands travelled down again to the hem of her shirt. His hand travelled upward again, bunching up her shirt, making it slide up higher and higher, exposing her skin to the cold air of the theater.

When she stayed quiet, his hand moved slowly downwards again, bringing her shirt back down.

“Please. Don’t stop. I want you.” She was just as surprised as he was when she said the words.

 _Huh. The Hiraya’s little scaredy cat is braver than I thought._ He chuckled, feeling a sense of victory as sweet, innocent little Tala begged for his corruption.

He obliged.

When Reza glided his hand upward again, it went under her shirt, and he nudged her arms upward so he can pull her shirt over her head. His lips drifted down to her neck, to her jaw, to the swell of her chest.

When his lips touched her skin, goosebumps crawled up from the base of her spine to her neck. She visibly shivered, and Reza chuckled as he watched her come undone in his hands. Her thighs clenched around his waist, and his hands traveled lower, from her breasts—teasing at the skin beneath her bra—to her stomach to her thighs and lower still, to her ankles. He grasped her ankles and made her spread her legs wider, making her core press closer to the hardness in his pants.

Tala whimpered as his mouth sucked her neck, a sensitive spot on her breast, her shoulder, leaving red marks in their wake that she was sure would bruise by tomorrow. She pulled away to pull Reza’s shirt up over his head and threw it behind her. He already had the upperhand in this situation. She wanted to even out the playing ground even a little bit. She wanted to see him.

He was… God, he was beautiful. Hard stomach, rippling abs, strong arms. Scars. So many scars. The freshest was the bite mark on his neck, courtesy of Has. Her fingers caressed the wound, and she leaned down to kiss the scar on his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled like pleasant cologne, and cigarettes, and something else she couldn’t explain. It was addicting.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as her hands roamed his chest, his shoulders, her nails grazed his waist. It was as if they couldn’t get close enough to each other.

He certainly couldn’t keep his hands off her. She was trusting and vulnerable, but beneath that was passion that just needed to be tapped into. And oh, the sweet ecstasy of watching her let it out.

“Duran’s not taking as good care of you as I thought.” Reza groaned into her hair as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip and captured it between her teeth.

“Don’t mention Duran.” She sighed, as he reached behind her to unhook her bra.

“You’re right.” He growled, his hand gliding between her breasts before he caught one in his palm. She moaned again and arched her back to his touch. “I don’t want to hear you saying anyone else’s name but mine right now.”

No mention of Has. No mention of Asterio. No mention of Sana, Rosaria, Inday. It was like they were the only two people in the world.

He lowered his head to bite slightly at the soft skin of her breast, and the gasp she let out encouraged him to drag his tongue down, circling around her nipple, ever so slowly, as if they had all the time in the world—as if time had stopped entirely. Reza was enjoying the torture of it. Her hand went up his hair, and her fingers combed through his strands. This time it was Tala pulling his hair to bring him closer.

“God…” She gasped as he captured her other nipple in her mouth, sucking and pinching, while his hand squeezed the breast he had just let go of.

Tala’s hand travelled downwards, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. When she tried to tug his pants down, Reza’s hands were around her wrist like a vice, and in one motion, he had managed to pin her hands behind her.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to touch me there yet. Keep your hands behind you or this ends.” He warned, letting her hands go and giving a satisfied smile when she obeyed, like the good little girl she is.

“Stop making me beg, Reza.” She pouted. He couldn’t help but lean forward to suck her bottom lip.

“You’re adorable. Say my name again.” He said, once again entangling his fingers in her curly, dark hair. He let his eyes rove over her swollen lips, made sensitive by his own mouth, upwards to the constellations that her freckles formed on her flushed cheeks and nose, to her eyes. Warm brown, kind, inviting.

So unlike the darkness of his own.

“Reza.” She whispered, and just the mention of his name on her beautiful lips made him snap. His tongue left trails down her chest. And she couldn’t help but moan and say his name again.

She reacted like she was feeling all of these things for the first time. Like she has never had hands that weren’t her own roam over her body. Every sound she made was so genuine, as if…

“This isn’t going to be your first time, is it?” He leaned back to look her in the eyes. They immediately looked down in embarrassment.

“Is it that obvious…?” She mumbled, shyly.

Huh.

Wonders never cease with this girl.

She seemed decided for her first time to be with him.

“I’d say I wouldn’t want you to regret this being your first time… But I know you won’t.” His thumb hooked under her chin, tilting her head up. “Look at me.”

She was so obedient. No doubt this was why Duran was so fond of this girl. She was too nice for her own good.

And far too trusting.

“You sure you don’t want this with your Asterio? Or Has? Aren’t you missing them?”

“I thought you said we shouldn’t be talking about other people.” She snapped. His hand was on her throat in an instant.

“Don’t talk back, Tala. This will not end well for you if you do.”

She glared defiantly but remained silent.

“On your feet.” He ordered, and she slid off him to stand up.

“Take off your clothes. Slowly.”

This felt familiar. Like the time she danced for him, and his eyes bore into her. There was no glamor to hide her face now. And as she slowly stepped out of the rest of her outfit, he got out of his.

Her face was _red_ when she took in his size. Not that she had anything to compare it to, but he was considerably large.

“Come here and kneel.” When she did, he wrapped her hair around his fist.

“I’m not going to be gentle, Tala. I’m far too impatient for that.”

“And you think I can’t take it?” She challenged. Oh, she definitely hasn’t done this before.

Reza laughed, and guided her down to his length. “Good girl.”

She choked, as expected. But he was merciless.

“You can take it, can’t you, angel?” He moaned as her lips and her fingers wrapped around him. He let her adjust for a while but Tala was a surprisingly quick learner, and soon he was reaching the back of her throat.

She pulled back to gasp for air, and he gave her but a moment before he pushed her head back down on his dick. He was relentless, and she was stubborn. And beautiful. And so, so sweet. She stroked his length and swirled her tongue around his sensitive head with his instructions at the beginning, but soon she was taking his length down her throat on her own.

If any other person was with her right now, no doubt they would be wrapped around her finger. They’d be worshipping her body. She truly had no idea how mesmerizing she could be, how well she could perform. 

But Reza wasn’t just any normal person. It felt like he could see through the performance, see how flustered she was becoming, see how much she was shaking. That was the charm that held his interest. It wasn’t the confidence that she commanded on stage—considerable as it may be, powerful even—but her vulnerability, the desire to please. That was what entertained him.

He really was going to enjoy watching her fall apart with every touch of his. The mere thought of it almost sent him over the edge. He pulled away from her and watched her pant for breath, her mouth open, sweat and saliva glistening from her chin and neck.

“Beautiful.” Reza praised, and one word from him sent another rush of blood up her cheeks, and wetness between her thighs. He sat back down on the cushioned theater seat, pulling her on top of him. As much as he wanted to take her then and there, he was enjoying watching her squirm and beg.

With her legs straddling him, he had easy access to the sweet spot between her thighs, and when his fingers scratched down her nape, down to her back, to the round ass that he squeezed, to the very core of her being, she let out a very pleasing moan as she held him, bracing her hands on the headrest of the seat while she buried her face in his neck.

“Fuck.” She groaned as his fingers dug into her. He didn’t give her time to breathe. He curled his fingers inside her, his hand moving in and out. Two fingers at first, and then three, and all Tala could do was moan and call his name until she was shaking and weak.

She cried out when he sent her over the edge of pleasure, and her eyes closed as the feeling of pure ecstasy overwhelmed her.

“Tala.” Reza growled, and she leaned back just enough for their eyes to meet before he entered her, completely.

She gasped, and bit her bottom lip at the intrusion.

“Don’t you fucking dare look away.” He said, holding her face in his hands, pulling her down to kiss her lips before giving her a challenging smirk, “You said you could take it, right?”

She was tight at first, but her wetness made it easy for him to slide into her until he was buried so deep into her.

“Move your hips for me, angel.”

And she did. She did exactly what he commanded, keeping her eyes locked on his until she neared another orgasm.

“Fuck…” He groaned as he felt his own orgasm coming closer.

“Reza, please, I can’t take it anymore.” She begged, and his hands held her waist roughly as he guided her movements. They were a tangle of limbs and hair and sticky bodies.

And by the end of the whole thing, she wasn’t just saying his name, she was screaming it.

**Author's Note:**

> Upon the request of God, here is the not fade to black version. In all its glory. All... probably 3-4k words of it.
> 
> Also when describing the theater, I had the Tanghalang Pasigueño in mind. It's a gorgeous theater, Google it for reference hehehe


End file.
